Panic on the Catwalk
by chappell007
Summary: When Jessie Prescott finds Christina Ross attacked in her dressing room minutes before a fashion show at Lincoln Center, Christina tells Jessie with her dying breath that Emma was kidnapped. Tasked with rescuing Emma Ross, detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames with the NYPD's Major Case Squad must race against the clock to find Emma alive before its too late.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, its Brandon. Thanks to all for the birthday wishes. I've decided to make all my **_Shake it Up!_ **crossovers top priority, but that won't stop me from posting another crossover.**

* * *

**This crossover features** _Jessie _**and** _Law & Order: Criminal Intent_**. Plot is straightforward, as always.**

**When Jessie Prescott finds Christina Ross face down in her dressing room minutes before a fashion show at Lincoln Center, things are not as they seem. Before dying, Christina tells Jessie that Emma was abducted. With only mere hours to rescue Emma, detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames, assigned to the NYPD's Major Case Squad, are tasked with interviewing potential witnesses, and finding Emma alive before its too late.**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy, and leave your thoughts.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Jessie_ nor do I own _Law & Order: CI_**

* * *

Panic on the Catwalk

A _Jessie_/_Law & Order: Criminal Intent _crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"_In New York City's war on crime, the worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Major Case Squad._

_These are their stories."_

* * *

It was a busy Sunday afternoon at Lincoln Center. People were preparing for a fashion show being held by Christina Ross and her design firm.

Jessie Prescott was backstage in the ballroom at Lincoln Center, waiting for Christina and her daughter, Emma to show up. She looked at her watch, and glanced down at Zuri Ross, the little girl Christina and her husband, director Morgan Ross, adopted from Uganda.

"What's taking your mother and sister so long? The fashion show begins in five minutes." Jessie asked.

"I think we should check the dressing room. Maybe they're still there." Zuri said.

Jessie and Zuri walked to the private dressing room Christina and Emma were using. Jessie knocked on the door, and jumped when it pushed open.

Jessie looked at Zuri, and looked at her.

"Zuri, wait here. Something's not right." Jessie said as she walked into the dressing room.

Walking thirty feet, she was shocked by what she saw.

She saw Christina Ross, her employer, laying face-down in a pool of blood, dead! Her head was smashed open, and blood was seeping everywhere.

Jessie Prescott screamed, and collapsed to the floor. Zuri heard the scream, and ran into the dressing room.

"Jessie! What happened?" the eight year old screamed.

"Zuri, get out of here. I just found Christina dead." Jessie cried as she tried to pull herself up from the floor.

Just then, they heard a faint whisper coming from Christina.

Christina Ross lifted her head, and began to speak.

"Call... Major.. Case.. Squad. Emma... has... been.. kidnapped."

She took a deep breath, and fell silent.

Zuri Ross looked at Jessie, and started to cry.

"Jessie, I'm scared. What if they don't find Emma?" Zuri asked as she clung to Jessie.

"Zuri, the NYPD will find her. The Major Case Squad is the most elite division in the department. They have a 97.3% closure rate. They will find her alive. I promise you." Jessie said.

The two ran out of the dressing room, and headed to a nearby phone. Jessie picked up the phone, and dialed 9-1-1.

It would be a few minutes before the New York City Police Department would arrive at Lincoln Center.

Jessie Prescott sat down in a chair, and, with Zuri Ross still clinging to her, she closed her eyes, and said a silent prayer.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Let me know what you thought of it. I will begin chapter 1 pending reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I just completed chapter 1 of **_Panic on the Catwalk_**, and would like to share it with you.**

* * *

** This chapter starts off with the Major Case Squad reviewing the crime scene at Lincoln Center, and includes some moments of humor (mainly done by Goren, but includes a line by Elizabeth Rodgers, the chief medical examiner portrayed by Leslie Hendrix in many episodes of _Law & Order _and _Law & Order: CI_). The humor is light, but the chapter itself is short.**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Lincoln Center

Sunday, June 16

* * *

"A world-renowned fashion designer killed moments before putting on a fashion show, and her own daughter kidnapped? That's something you don't see everyday."

Detective Robert Goren looked at his partner as he entered the ballroom of Lincoln Center. Beside Goren, Alexandra Eames glanced at him, and sighed.

"Christina Ross is famous for the Couture line of dresses, handbags, and accessories. She was found in her dressing room by Jessica Prescott, who happens to be the nanny for her four kids; Emily, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. I know, I own a couple of them myself." Eames said as they made their way towards the stage.

"Why would the chief of detectives bring us in on this case? This looks like homicide and Special Victims' jurisdiction."

"Have you ever read the Kitty Couture blogs on the internet?"

Goren smirked, and didn't say anything.

"My thoughts exactly, Bobby." Eames smiled as they walked up on the stage, and headed towards the back.

"Who's Kitty Couture, and what connection does she have to Christina Ross?"

"Kitty Couture is Emma Ross's alter ego. She was the one who was kidnapped."

"That explains why the chief of detectives wants us in on this."

They walked towards the dressing room, and saw the chief medical examiner, Elizabeth Rodgers, standing over the body of fashion designer Christina Ross.

Goren and Eames looked at the body, and shuddered.

"Initial cause of death is a compound skull fracture, most likely caused by a blow from a heavy object. She was killed within five minutes of the attack. I won't know more until I get her back to the morgue. I would most likely say that Ms. Ross was caught off guard when she was attacked, as she had very little time to defend herself." Elizabeth Rodgers said as she dug her hand into a nearby bag of chips, took some out, and began to chew on them."

"Why wasn't she dead instantly if the blow caused serious cranial damage?" Eames asked as she looked at Rodgers awkwardly.

"I won't know until I get her back to the morgue. This is intriguing, to say the least. Normally, victims with compound skull fractures die within ten minutes of the attack if they don't immediately seek medical attention." Rodgers said as she looked up at Goren and Eames.

Goren looked down at the bag of chips, looked at Eames, and then at Rodgers.

"Still eating on the job? I thought you and Danny would have lunch together on a Sunday." Goren quipped awkwardly.

"Elizabeth and I were at lunch at that kosher deli near the NYU campus when we got the call." a voice said from behind Goren and Eames.

Goren and Eames turned around, and saw their commanding officer, captain Danny Ross, standing behind them.

"Captain, I didn't mean to insult you and the ME." Goren said.

"It's nothing personal, detective. I understand that our vic is Christina Ross, no relation if you're wondering." Ross said as he looked at Rodgers, and then at Christina Ross' body.

"Yes, sir. She's famous for the Couture line of dresses, handbags, and accessories." Eames said.

"Way too pricy for my tastes." Rodgers said as she placed Christina Ross' body into a body bag that was laying on a nearby stretcher.

"From what we compiled, Ms. Ross was attacked with a blunt object and had no time to react. She was found dead by one Jessica Prescott, who happens to be the nanny to her four children, as well as her youngest daughter, Zuri." Goren said.

"Ms. Prescott went back home to comfort the other two children, Luke and Ravi. I will finish interviewing potential witnesses. In the meantime, I will alert the state police, and have AMBER Alerts issued to neighboring states. Emily Ross could be anywhere, and somebody close to the Ross family abducted her." Ross sighed as he looked at his detectives.

"We will interview Ms. Prescott immediately, captain." Eames said as they walked towards the lobby.

"We have forty-eight hours to rescue Emily Ross alive. We can't afford to allow her or this department to suffer the consequences! Interview the neighbors, family members, and her friends. Somebody knows something!" Ross said to them as they exited the ballroom.

As they walked out of Lincoln Center, an eerie feeling began to settle over Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames.

Somehow, they both knew that this case will be the most critical case in the history of the Major Case Squad's existence, and one that could make or break their chances of moving up within the ranks of the New York City Police Department.

The two detectives got into their vehicle, and headed north towards 70th Street.

* * *

**That's chapter 1. Please leave me your reviews. I will begin chapter 2 shortly.**


End file.
